


Commander & Ambassador: Part 2

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lexa's turn now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commander & Ambassador: Part 2

“It was amazing, Commander. But not as amazing as what I’m about to do to you, ambassador.” Lexa said with a smirk on her face as she flipped Clarke over to do what Clarke had just done to her, and more.

Lexa straddled the blonde’s hips and stared at her with hungry eyes while her hands wandered all around her still fully clothed body. She leant down to kiss Clarke’s perfect lips and just as Clarke tried to add some tongue, Lexa pulled away; she was going to tease Clarke just as much as Clarke teased her.

Lexa nibbled on the blue eyed girls ears and whispered “You have no idea what awaits you, Clarke Griffin,” sending shivers down her back. “you are to obey my every command. Understood?” Lexa said to Clarke as she stuck her hand down her pants, touching Clarke's wet center through her black boy shorts while looking into Clarke’s already hungry eyes. Clarke was already so dizzy, and she couldn’t even get a fucking three letter word out. “Answer me when I speak to you, Clarke. I can stop if you don’t listen to me.” Lexa said, very seriously while applying more pressure to her clit. “Yes, I understand.” Clarke managed to get out in between moans. “Good.” Lexa simply said.

“Get up, Clarke.” Lexa demanded, and Clarke followed. Lexa took her hand and walked her to the opposite end of the room and pushed her against a table. She leaned in close to Clarke’s face, stopping just before their lips were touching and whispered, “I’ve always wanted to do this to you on a table. The idea seems so sexy to me.” Making Clarke wet with every word that escaped her mouth. "Hold on to the table, babe. You're gonna need it." Lexa said sounding very cocky, but it turned Clarke on so much. Lexa began moving her hands up and down Clarke's thighs and eventually unbuttoning and unzipping her pants. As she pulled them down she "accidentally" brushed her hand against Clarke's center, causing her to gasp. Once the blonde's pants were at her ankles, Lexa slowly moved her hands down to Clarke's perfect ass and squeezed it, eliciting a throaty moan from her. Lexa began to kiss and suck on Clarke's neck eliciting hums from her as she tilted her head to the opposite side, giving Lexa more room to work magic with her mouth. 

Lexa began to tug at the hem of Clarke's grey long sleeved shirt, asking for permission to remove the piece of clothing. Clarke lifted her hands above her head quickly, because all she wanted was for Lexa to fuck her until she forgot her name. Lexa stared at Clarke's breasts that were covered by her nude colored bra and she started to plant kisses on the parts that were uncovered. Her hands eventually wandered to Clarke's back and she unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor behind her. She massaged both of the perfectly round breasts while kissing Clarke as moans escaped her mouth. 

"Please Lexa," Clarke said breathily "fuck me already." Lexa decided she would tease Clarke a bit more before she gave her what she wanted. She began to kiss down Clarke's torso and she stopped at her hips, leaving hickeys on them and making Clarke's knees weak. Lexa began to pull Clarke's underwear down, leaving them at her ankles. She stood up kissing Clarke's lips passionately while moving her hands up her thighs and lifting her up so that she was sitting on the table. "Spread your legs." she demanded, and Clarke did as she was told. Lexa bent down and she wasted no time running her tongue through the wet folds, and moving it in and out of Clarke's pussy. She teased Clarke's clit with her tongue and Clarke moaned loudly at the contact, "Oh my god Lexa I'm gonna come." Clarke moaned out while grabbing a handful of Lexa's hair. Once Lexa heard this, she immediately stopped what she was doing, which drove Clarke crazy. "Lexa please I want you to make me come. I'm begging you." Clarke said as she pulled Lexa up into a passionate kiss and tried to lead her hands down to her wet center. Lexa hesitated and put Clarke's hands behind her back. "If you move your hands from here, you don't get to come." Clarke made sure to obey this instruction because that was all she wanted. 

Lexa aggressively pulled Clarke's face towards her and they kissed with hunger; it was sloppy at first but once they found rhythm the heat began to build up. Lexa began to kiss Clarke's erect nipples, almost causing her to move her hands from behind her back. Lexa sucked on one of her nipples as she moved the other between her thumb and index finger causing the blonde to squirm and let out a soft moan. 

The brunette put one hand behind Clarke's back and one on her thigh and laid her down on the table. Lexa straddled her hips and, to Clarke's surprise inserted 2 fingers into her cunt, making her scream out Lexa's name. Lexa began to increase her speed and Clarke lost control of her breathing; her chest began to rise and fall quickly and Lexa started dripping at the sight of this. As Lexa got faster and inserted more fingers Clarke started to reach her climax, and this time Lexa would let it happen. Lexa began to rub the blonde's clit and she screamed out her name as she came. Lexa slowed down the movement allowing Clarke to ride out her orgasm. 

"Fuck, Lexa." Clarke breathed out, making Lexa smirk. 

"That was nothing, Clarke. Wait until next time." Lexa said just before putting her clothes back on and giving Clarke one last kiss before she finally cooled down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this ahh I'm sorry it seems a bit rushed towards the end. I appreciate you guys taking the time to read this.


End file.
